The Star Gate (complete saga)
The Star Gate is the origin saga of The Alliance and explains how the group came to be as well as describing their first battle against the Greys and Reptilians. Part I Simon's life is changed forever when his childhood fears are revealed to be the result of past abduction by the Greys, yet he is destined to become a member of the Alliance when several alien beings come to his aid alongside a godlike Ascended Master.. Arc 1 The story begins in a room at night with a young man in the midst of a nightmare, twitching as images of menacing devices and tall figures flash on and off - large unblinking eyes observing as a young boy cries out, a collection of drills slowly descending down upon him.. Simon: "AAAAAAAH!" Looking around the room the man gasps, falling back onto his bed as he tries to calm himself ''"..just a dream, Simon.. just a dream..". Arc 2 Arc 3 Part II Simon tries to make sense of his new life as part of The Alliance just as the team are sent on their first mission by the Ascended Masters - to raid one of the Grey's hidden labs on Earth, which house several Hybrids and a dangerous Chupacabra. Arc 1 Arc 2 Arc 3 Part III Veron separates from the group as they continue to battle their way through the Greys' lab - where they come face-to-face with the leader of the Grey invasion.. Arc 1 ++++++++++++++++++++++++ ''The group freeze as they suddenly become aware of a figure standing nearby, near the edge of the room - the being is much larger than the other Greys they have encountered and has jet black skin, most striking is the skull-like markings the creature has on its face as it stares at them. Salor (holding her stun-gun out): "..so.. this is it? we finally meet the one behind this violation of galactic law?". Mysterious Figure: "Put down your primitive toy, Nordic - you stand before much more than a single commander.. I am the Supreme Leader of all Greys: you may call me Skull..". Simon (almost to himself): "..wow.. these guys aren't exactly subtle are they?". Salor (narrowing her eyes): "..I don't believe you, why would you be foolish enough to tell us that information, knowing fine well that we will kill you on the spot?". Skull: "You bore me, Nordic - why would I hide from you? what do I have to fear? you say you will kill me - yet you are as blind as you are stupid.. behold..". Within moments Salor's eyes grow wide as she falls to her knees, dropping her stun-gun as she clutches at her head, the others quickly trying to aid her. Skull: "..even as I speak your pathetic mammalian brain is experiencing a psychic assault which has rendered you all but immobile.. not so eager to shed my blood now, are you? ..indeed, you can barely even stand..". Mida growls and charges at Skull, swinging at him as she goes into a rage - only to be sent flying back as a field of green energy shocks her akin to lightning: causing her to crash back in visible pain. Skull (taunting Simon, who is kneeling beside Salor): "..what of you, human? will you test my power too? or shall you simply cower like the miserable mistake you are as I tear your world asunder?". Arc 2 Arc 3 Part IV after separating from the others it is up to Veron to brave the dangers of a solo raid on a Grey Abduction, in which he comes face-to-face with the brutality of the Grey invasion force and sees first-hand their contempt for mammalian life.. Arc 1 Arc 2 ++++++++++++++ Meanwhile in a large circular room a Hybrid and its Grey master stand over a human who has been strapped to a metal table via a collection of wires and chains, connected to their arms and legs: the Grey holds a large spike in its hands. Hybrid (observing the Grey): "the Vulpine will arrive soon, we should take the human to a more suitable location.." Grey (thrusting the spike deep into the human's throat): "..no, the human has served it's purpose.. observe..". The Hybrid looks down in horror as it removes the spike from the human's throat, yet it is too late and the Hybrid continues to stare down as the human dies - just as Veron enters the room. Veron: "Release the human and go.. now!" Grey: "Foolish beast, it is dead, I need live specimens for my work.. like you!" Hybrid (holding the spike, still dripping in blood): "You.. killed it.." Grey (as Veron pulls a gun on it): "Kill it!" Hybrid (speaking telepathically): "NO" Grey (speaking telepathically): "What!? Treacherous wretch!" The Grey telekinetically lifts the Hybrid off the ground and hurls it at Veron, knocking the Vulpine over as the Hybrid curls up, in pain. Veron (moving the Hybrid to one side as he gets up, snarling): "Murderer!" Vernon opens fire on the Grey, who simply deflects the bullets with a force-field - disappearing in a flash of blue light. Grey (as it vanishes): "You have sentenced yourself to an agonizing death, Vulpine - mark my words.. learn to sleep with one eye open.. for in the darkness of night.. we will come for you..". Veron growls some more as he tosses his gun aside in frustration, then turns to the Hybrid and helps it up. Veron: "It's alright.. you're free now.." Hybrid: "..the human.. I did not know.. please.." Veron: "..I promise you, they'll pay for all the lives they've ruined - all the deaths they have caused.. for now though.. I need you to help me get out of here.." Hybrid (nodding slightly): "..I.. of course.. I know a way.." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Arc 3 Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Suxx